


are you a vending machine? ‘cause i’m stuck on you

by lostinspxce



Series: Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, F/F, Fluff, cinema, is it obvious i have no idea what to tag this, vending machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce
Summary: Hermione takes Narcissa to the cinema for the first time.Prompt 19: Okay, yes, you caught me, I was trying to steal Doritos. My arm is stuck in the vending machine, are you gonna help me or just stand there laughing?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156640
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	are you a vending machine? ‘cause i’m stuck on you

“Merlin, the weather is awful,” Hermione complained, looking out as the rain poured down from the sky. 

“It isn’t so bad,” Narcissa hummed, but upon seeing the raised eyebrow Hermione sent her way she quickly added, “From the inside. It’s nice to listen to.”

“Okay, you have a point,” Hermione agreed, pausing for a moment to appreciate the drumming of the rain against the window, “But it’s ruined our plans for today.” 

Narcissa chuckled and pulled the pouting witch away from the window, drawing the curtains afterwards. “It doesn’t matter. I just like spending time with you, regardless of whether we have plans or not.”

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and she turned away, rubbing the back of her neck. She couldn’t remember exactly when she caught feelings for the blonde witch, but ever since then, she found herself turning into a blushing mess far too often. 

“Y-Yeah, I like spending time with you too.” 

“What do you like to do when it’s raining like this?” Narcissa asked, “We could do that.” 

Hermione hummed, looking around her apartment for inspiration. “I usually read, but that’s not exactly a two-person activity… We could watch a movie?” 

Narcissa’s brow furrowed and she tilted her head slightly. “What’s a movie?” 

“You’ve never-? How can you _not_ know what a movie is?” Hermione shook her head in disbelief. “I’m blaming Andy for that; she should have introduced you to movies a long time ago. Remind me to tell her off next time I see her.” 

“Okay,” Narcissa drawled, still not quite following the conversation. 

“It’s a Muggle thing,” Hermione explained, “A movie is like a picture, but it moves.” 

“Like wizarding pictures?” 

“Not quite. Er-” Hermione racked her brain, trying to figure out how to explain. “Okay, it’s like going to see a play, but the actors aren’t there in person - you watch them on a screen.” 

She gestured towards the TV in the corner of the room which Narcissa had never paid much attention to until now. 

“Curious,” she commented, “How does it work?”

“Well, that’s a bit more complicated than I could explain. I’d have to delve into Muggle electricity and that’s just…” Hermione blew out a breath and waved her hand, dismissing the topic. “Want to try it out?”

Narcissa nodded and made herself comfortable on the couch while Hermione picked up the remote and aimed it at the screen. She paused before turning it on, an idea springing to mind. 

“What’s wrong?” Narcissa asked. 

“Nothing, just…” Hermione set down the remote again. “It’s your first time seeing a movie. You should experience it properly; in the cinema.” 

“The what?” 

“A theatre where they play movies. They have far bigger screens than I do and the sound is better too.”

“Let’s go there, then, if you think it would be better.” 

Hermione grinned and held out a hand for Narcissa to take, pulling her close so she could apparate them both to the cinema. They landed in an alley out of sight from Muggles and hurried into the building to avoid the rain that was hammering down on them. Hermione led the way to the ticket office and scanned the list of movies that were playing that day, while Narcissa looked at the various posters around the room. 

“See anything that looks interesting?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t know,” Narcissa said, then lowered her voice to a whisper, “How can I tell if something would interest me?”

“Oh.” In her excitement, Hermione had forgotten to look at any trailers. “Just… pick whichever poster catches your eye.”

Narcissa glanced around the room once more, until her eyes landed on one in particular. “What about that one?”

Hermione followed her gaze to the poster showing a red high heel on a white background and laughed. “I should’ve guessed.”

“What do you mean?” Narcissa asked.

“Oh, you know…” Hermione shrugged, throwing a pointed look at the red heels Narcissa was wearing. “Just a feeling.”

“Two tickets to The Devil Wears Prada, please,” she said to the man behind the desk.

“What seats?”

“The back corner.”

“Anything else?” he asked, handing her the tickets.

“A medium Coke, a medium 7-Up, and a large popcorn, please.”

Hermione paid and the man set about pouring their drinks while Narcissa tried to subtly slip a few Sickles into Hermione’s pocket, but the younger witch was having none of it. She batted Narcissa’s hand away despite the puppy-dog eyes being sent her way.

“Cissa, it’s on me,” she insisted, “Those eyes won’t work on me this time.”

“That’s only because you won’t look at me.”

“I have to defend myself _somehow_. I swear, they’re like their own kind of magic. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just secretly cast the Imperius Curse when people look at you.” 

“Good,” Narcissa smirked. “Now take the money.”

“Nope. Not happening.”

“Hermione,” Narcissa whined, “Please. We’re only here because I’ve never been, it’s only fair.”

Hermione shook her head, trying to fight the grin that was tugging at the corners of her lips as Narcissa let out a huff and put the coins away. She picked up the drinks, leaving Narcissa to carry the popcorn, and led the way to their screen. Once they were settled into their seats, Hermione handed Narcissa the 7-Up. 

“It’s lemon and lime flavoured,” she explained, “I figured you might prefer that one.”

“You know me well,” Narcissa commented with a smile, taking a small sip. 

The lights dimmed, signalling that the movie was about to start, and the chatter in the room died down as the screen lit up. 

“Oh.” Hermione quickly leaned over to Narcissa. “A word of warning; it’s about to get very loud.”

Narcissa nodded in acknowledgement, but she underestimated Hermione’s words and almost jumped out of her skin, subconsciously grabbing Hermione’s hand when the first trailer began to play.

“Merlin,” Narcissa gasped, her free hand coming to rest over her pounding heart.

“I did warn you,” Hermione chuckled. 

“Oh, sorry,” Narcissa murmured, having noticed that she was still clutching Hermione’s hand.

“No worries,” Hermione shrugged, trying not to miss the feeling of Narcissa’s hand on top of her own as it moved away. 

“Is this the movie?” Narcissa asked, looking confused as the trailer for an action movie started playing.

“No, these are trailers for movies that will come out soon. They show various scenes from movies to give the audience an idea of what they’ll be about.” 

“I see.” 

The movie started a few minutes later, but Hermione could hardly focus on it at all. Instead, she kept stealing glances at Narcissa, trying to judge whether she was enjoying it or not. The last thing she wanted was to make the older witch sit through two hours of a movie she hated. Thankfully, Narcissa seemed wholly invested in the story playing out before them, and eventually, Hermione forced herself to concentrate on it too. 

Absentmindedly, she reached into the box of popcorn but froze when her fingers grazed another hand. She glanced at Narcissa, who was looking down with a small grin, and blushed as she pulled her hand away, muttering an apology.

“Hey,” Hermione whispered about halfway through the movie, “I’m heading to the bathroom, I’ll be back in two minutes.”

Narcissa nodded in response, and Hermione left. However, when she still hadn’t returned ten minutes later, Narcissa began to grow worried. Eventually, she set the popcorn aside and left to find her. 

Narcissa looked around as she walked past various numbered doors, trying to search for Hermione. Soon enough, she reached the end of the hallway and still there was no sign of the younger witch. Frowning, Narcissa turned to go back the way she had come but paused when she heard her name. She glanced around, but aside from a few Muggles, there was nobody there. 

The voice came again, more urgently this time. “Narcissa!” 

“Hermione?” Narcissa whispered. “Where are you?” 

“Just take a few steps to your right.”

Narcissa did as told, feeling a wave of magic wash over her, and then she saw Hermione, sitting on the floor next to some sort of Muggle contraption, with her arm lodged inside it. Hermione gave an awkward chuckle, waving her hand behind the glass. Narcissa howled with laughter, and the brunette hurried to cast a Muffliato charm as a few passers-by looked around, searching for the source of the noise. 

“What on earth-?” 

“I can explain,” Hermione said, wincing as she shifted her position, the motion causing her arm to jerk painfully inside the machine. 

“Please do.” 

“Well, you see, I was trying to get us some more snacks and the machine ate my coins.” 

“It… what?” 

“It took my money but didn’t give me what I paid for. I thought I could reach the bag; it didn’t look that far.” 

Narcissa’s eyes followed Hermione’s to the machine, where a bag of Doritos was balancing precariously on the edge of the shelf an inch or two above her fingers. 

“So, you-“

“Yes, yes, I was trying to steal Doritos. Now, are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there laughing?” Hermione huffed. 

“Why didn’t you use Accio to get your so-called ‘Doritos’?” Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before slumping against the vending machine in defeat. 

“Well, I didn’t think of that.”

“Honestly, for the brightest witch of her age…”

“Oh, shove off,” Hermione whined, trying to smack Narcissa, but she couldn’t reach.

“Oh, you’d like me to leave? I can do that. I’ll just go back and enjoy the movie, shall I?” Narcissa teased, taking a few steps backwards while making sure she stayed within the range of Hermione's Disillusionment charm. 

“No, wait, don’t go. Please help,” Hermione begged. 

Narcissa chuckled, earning a pout from Hermione. Shaking her head, the blonde leaned down and cupped Hermione’s jaw, tilting her head up to capture her lips with her own. Hermione froze, all thoughts flying out the window the second Narcissa’s lips met her own. Before she could even respond to the kiss, Narcissa was pulling away. 

“Oh,” Hermione breathed, blinking rapidly, “What was that for?”

“I couldn’t resist. You just looked so adorable and, well, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Narcissa admitted.

“Y-You have?” 

Narcissa hummed in affirmation as she crouched down next to Hermione to get a closer look at where her arm was stuck. Hermione watched her, her eyes trailing the older woman’s face, becoming fixated for a moment on how Narcissa was biting her lip in concentration.

“So have I,” she whispered after shaking herself out of her thoughts. 

Narcissa glanced at Hermione with a wide smile before returning to her task. It took a few minutes, but with a bit of manoeuvring - and a bit of magic - Hermione was finally freed. 

“Thank you,” she said, stretching her arm out with a soft groan. 

“Of course.”

Watching carefully to make sure they wouldn’t be seen appearing out of thin air, Hermione lifted her spells, and she and Narcissa began to walk back to their screen. 

“So, considering we’ve admitted our feelings for each other and kissed… does this count as a first date?” Narcissa asked. 

Hermione thought about it but shook her head. “While going to the movies would normally be considered a date, I think I’ve embarrassed myself far too much for this to really count. And anyway, neither of us planned for this to be a date. I want to take you on a proper one, where we actually _know_ it’s a date beforehand.”

“On the contrary, I believe a certain level of embarrassment is necessary on a first date. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Sure, when I see _you_ embarrass yourself,” Hermione scoffed, nudging Narcissa with her elbow. 

“Well, in that case, I suppose we’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Narcissa retorted. 

“Yeah, thought so,” Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes. 

Narcissa opened the door and gestured for Hermione to go ahead of her. “After you, my dear.”

“Such a gentleman,” Hermione teased.

“You know, I would say I’m more of a knight in shining armour, considering I just had to save a damsel in distress.”

Hermione, now that she was within range to do so, smacked Narcissa on the shoulder. “I was not… Okay, fine, I was. Just a little.” 

“‘A little’,” Narcissa echoed, “You would still be there if it wasn’t for me.”

“I would’ve figured it out eventually,” Hermione insisted as she settled back into her seat.

“I can’t believe you used magic to hide yourself but forgot that you could use magic to get yourself out of the situation entirely.” 

“I know, I know,” Hermione muttered, “I can’t either.” 

Narcissa chuckled and took Hermione’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Hermione curled up on her chair and leaned her head on Narcissa’s shoulder as they both turned their attention back to the movie.


End file.
